NPCs
Here is where you can find descriptions and backgrounds on some of the main NPCs of the campaign! Adventuring Parties * The Godsworn: Gwendolin "Storm" Maromir, Umbrak "Stonestaff", Anka "Deadeye", Irhavith "The Sorrowful" * Urchin's Five: Erril, Doblung, Kilran, Qizana, Nikolaj * The Doom Raiders: Davil Starsong, Istrid Horn, Skeemo Weirdbottle, Tashlyn Yafeera, Ziraj the Hunter Barovians: * Arrigal: * Argynvost: * Emil [[Emil and Zuleika Toranescu|and Zuleika Toranescu]]: ** Nimiria: High-elf girl who was turned into a werewolf until she was given hunter's bane by Ezmerelda. Not satisfied with a boring life she elected to pursue the dark path of hunter and went to live among other Order of the Lycan hunters. * Madam Eva: Vistana seer who helped the party discover what fate had in store for their journey into Barovia. Strahd's secret half-sister she wished she could redeem him, but tragically realized that there are some people who cannot be saved. Said her goodbye to the party in the village of Barovia and faded away into the mist. * Exthenter: The final remaining guard of the order of mages who sealed away the dark powers in their tombs in Barovia. Discovered the secrets of lichdom from one of the sarcophagi and used the power to make his vigil eternal. Killed and fully destroyed by Rahadin. * Ezmerelda D'Avenir: * Gadof Blinsky: * Ismark Kolyanovich * Lavash: The brusk Vistana trader who proudly sells some of the rarer magical items if the buyer is comfortable with understanding the items were pried from the hands of dead adventurers. ** Kala: Lavash's assistant and runner. Capable of delivering the most discreet goods and executing acts of subterfuge. * Father Lucian: The priest of Vallaki and caretaker of Yeska. Fought with the party in the Battle of Ravenloft. ** Yeska: Alter boy of the Morninglord. Considers the party some of his closest friends and was overjoyed to have them at his coming of age! * Rahadin: * Solzadar Brentonwood: * Vampire Brides: Scores of Strahd's former thralls who have escaped into the world searching out ways to become vampire lords themselves. * Victor Vallakovich: Son of the former burgomaster of Vallaki, escaped when an attempt on his life was made. Traveled with the party to Vallaki, where he departed. He is believed to be traveling with the vistani Blood Hunters. Fiends: * Leon the Rakshasa: The tiger-like fiend who led the army of pirates outside of Candlekeep. He fought you trying to take the amulet of Ravenkind from Borovik but you slew him and as he swore revenge he gave Silver a nasty curse. * Followers: * Borovik: ** Jorran the Autumn Knight ** Wereravens: The Martikov Family ** NEIGH NEIGH MOTHERTRUCKERS: The knights of Lathander who have taken up the lance riding for the Revenant's Dawn for the up and coming star of the Church, Dawnlord Borovik. * Jonah: ** Decazex ** [[The Chelimber Hunters|'The Chelimber Hunters']] ** Welra: The old rock gnome blacksmith with a very big hammer. wily grin and wild eyes. Has the rock gnome skill and fascination with crafting magic items, but took things one step further taking up smithing. * Peggy: ** Katres ** Kari Thunderdrifter ** Halfine: The half-elf monk. Wields a quarterstaff and uses the power of the four elements in combat, siwrling wind to buffet her enemies, use the fluidity of water to distract enemies and lifts massive boulders kicking them at her opponents. After leaving candlekeep has changed out of the old monk robes for more efficient combat gear, loose and flexible pants and a kinda robelike shirt that cuts off at the elbow to not get in the way. * Silver: ** The Bloodless Brawlers ** Asha van Richten ** Captain Hulmir Lockjaw: An old dwarf captain whose following of Marthammor Duin has led him to Waterdeep. Mostly was enjoying his golden years in the city but has decided it's time to take up the axe and shield again * Viola: ** Naesala Sarphine ** Tassilio Lungburrow ** Faen Enxath: Broad shouldered whitescaled dragonborn. Large greataxe and a demeanor that indicates he knows how to use it well. Spent some time as a merc and is looking for a little bit more upward mobility. Life can be hard as a chromatic dragonborn so he's figured working for a tiefling they'd be more understanding than most. If a blade doesn't get him (and a scar on the bridge on his nose suggests it might) his love of halfling tobacco will. * Party: ** Simon: Small gnome with a mop of ginger hair off to one side and red dragonscales on the other side. he keeps a hood pulled deep over the dragonscales so you can see like the yellow dragoneye kinda shadowed while the other is a soft green. His left hand is also draconic. He'd be holding up like potions or other books. If you're going for more action he is also a sorcerer so he can hold or conjure flame in his dragon hand. Mapleglen: * Peggy's Family: ** Nissa '''and '''Frouse: Peggy's Mom and Dad! Her father Frouse was killed by gnolls years ago when Mapleglen was attacked and almost overrun had a wandering archmage not been hot on the gnolls' trail. New Phandelver: * Gen Glomesk: Halfling boy who was captured and turned by Kiril's band of werewolves. Partially cured by Ezmerelda. * Mother Eliza Chamond: Formerly an acolyte who studied alongside Borovik and currently the priest of the Morninglord in New Phandelver. Traveled to Barovia to join in the Battle of Ravenloft and help make sure the party was able to make it home. * Onyeka Akachi: Captain in the New Phandelver City Guard. Led her squad of knights into Baorvia to take part in the Battle of Ravenloft. * Raggus/ Dimma Millhold: Dwarf twins who were captured and turned by Kiril's band of werewolves. Partially cured by Ezmerelda. * Sildar Hallwinter Roamers: * Lydia Bersaba ** Balo, Ningia, Tatoya * Josephine * Mordenkainen Waterdeep: * High Brilliance Abebe Bikala: The High Priest of Lathandar. Resides in Waterdeep at the Spires of the Morning. Granted Borovik the sacred title of Dawnbringer for defeating the vampire lord Strahd and for recovering the artifact the Plate of the Dawnmartyr. * Annabel: Jonah Jolion's wife. Was infected by the Plague of Chelimber but was able to be saved by placing her in a magically induced catatonic state until a cure could be found. * Collette LeBeau: Captain in the Waterdeep City Guard. Led a squad of knights into Barovia to fight in the Battle of Ravenloft and extract key personnel. * Darius Walsh * Durnan * Elminster * Gimble: Rock gnome conjurer and former student of Elminster. Studied with Peggy in Waterdeep. Tinkers with artificed construct allies. His pride and joy is Aurora, a construct made to look like a Polar Bear, imbued with the ability to blast a cone of cold once per day. * Hannah, Miraran, Aelith, Jonah Jr. * Jalester Silvermane * Laeral Silverhand * Luck-Runs-Deep (Lucky) * Mirt * Olga Hightower: The owner and proprietor of the Halberdashery, a custom make magic item shop that can assist the players in arficing items that they may not have the tools, knowledge, or time to make. * Remallia Haventree: After her husband was killed and destroyed by assassins she joined the Harpers as a wealthy benefactor, offering shelter and assistance to Harpers throughout the city. * Renaer Neverember * The Spirit in the Tree: The unofficial leader of the Emerald Enclave in Waterdeep is the demigod-like presence existing inside of a large willow tree on the Phaulkonmere estate. It has been there since before the city was formed and through the beasts, plants, and denizens of the city protects the area from supernatural threats. * Mother Urtha Akantish: Head doctor at the Guardian's Respite Healing House. A kindly half-orc woman, later in her years, and a life cleric of Illmater, the god of self-sacrifice. Dedicates her life to healing the wounded and sick. * Vajra Safahr * Vito DeLuca ** Vavara ** Valencia, Vance, Valentina, Valonia, Tural, Vander, Vivien *** Marcus Sudras: Friend of Valencia. Assists her in her exploits as the Black Viper planning heists and robberies. Student at Waterdeep University. *** Serana Ridley: Finance Major at Waterdeep University. Valencia's girlfriend. ** Hidden Blades: Cleramar * Volothamp "Volo" Geddarm: